The new intern
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: Carl has always been the intern, but when he makes trouble for one that he later feels sorry for, what kind of things will happen? It sounds like Agent P isn't the only one that will have adventures this summer.


The new intern ch. 1

by

Mastermindhunter

Carl was fast asleep at home. That is, of course until the alrm clock rang. The ring banging through the total quiet room. Ugh! 5:30 already? Each and every night seemed to just get shorter and shorter. He was really exhausted, and didn't want to go to the agency today. He seriously felt overworked. If he hadn't come in, though, Monogram would have his head. He didn't want to seem like he was slacking off, so off to the agency he would go. He got up, and got ready for his job as an intern at the all-animal espionage organization. He had to admit it was pretty tough being the only intern. As he was flossing, he considered the pros and cons of what it would be like to be working with another intern. No help with solving problems, and no people to help take a job over. Still this gave him plenty of attention of his hard work. He was plenty diligent. Sometimes he did think it would be easier to look better infront of a less experienced intern, though. The good news was that it would most likely never happen. It was hard getting an intern job at headquarters.

Trying not to think of the possibility of new people, he got into his car, and went through the streets of Danville. His uniform was in the back, without stains. It was neatly dry cleaned, and ready for work. There was surely no other interns anywhere as commited as he was. He's done plenty for the organization. As soon as he reached the headquarters, he grabbed his uniform, and dressed according. The computer room was kind of different, as if it were used late last night. There weren't any chip crumbs on the keyboard, like he usually left it. The papers were all filed the way they were supposed to be. What happened? He was the only one who cleaned the area. He reached for his bottled water, but noticed that there was a different person's water right where he usually left his. What the heck was going on? Maybe Monogram had left it there late one night. He opened his desk to grab a bag of chips, but when he looked in his cabinets, he found bags of wheat thins. Something was horribly wrong. This couldn't have been Monograms stuff. He wouldn't leave his junk in Carl's area. There had to be some kind of explaination. He got up, and ran towards Major Monogram. Monogram was telling Perry his latest mission, and quite honestly didn't care.

"Major Monogram. Somebody's been messing up my work area. Do you know who that might have been?" He asked honestly confused. "I mean, my stuff is all out of order, and my drawer is filled with healthy snack foods, and I don't know why!"

"Carl, please. I'm in the middle of giving Agent P the next mission, so if you could- Oh! You must be referring to the new kid here in the organization." His mouth dropped open. A new kid? His worst fears came true. There _was_ a new intern."You see, I thought the headquarters was lacking in humans, so I thought it would feel a bit more fun, having more people, so I invited a new intern. The new kid goes by the name of Jess." Monogram smiled towards Carl, as if Carl would be happy about it. "Would you like to meet Jess. A very hard worker, that Jess is." Carl knew this Jess kid would have to move over if he knew what was good for him. "Everybody loves Jess. Even Agent P has a thing for Jess, right Agent P?" Perry answered with a big happy smile. Apparently Agent P liked him as well. "You can meet Jess if you want. Maybe you two could get aquainted, and bowl, or do whatever it is teenagers do nowadays."

He didn't want anything to do with this new kid. He stomped back to his computer. Where was the new kid anyway? Probably fixing some transportation tubes. He could hardly believe it. What had he done that was wrong? He was a great worker. Had he not worked hard enough? It was unbelievable. There was only one way to get rid of this new intern.

Sabatoge!

He waited till the end of the day was done, and when Major Monogram was getting everthing closed down, Carl thought about doing a few "things" to help motivate the new intern. He could handle it if he was as much as the Major suggested.

He grabbed his bag of chips, under the healthy wheat thins. This Jess guy must have been a health nut. What kind of guy eats healthy stuff. Kind of girly, if he could say so himself. He shrugged it off, and crushed the chips, and dumped a bunch of crumbs on to the floor. He spun out of his chair, and towards the printer. It was printing something out. Perfect! He quickly grabbed a peice of paper and shoved it in along with the other one. It quickly crumpled up with the other, and bingo! Instant paper jam. This was far too easy. He was gunna get this guy left in the dust. He grabbed his coat, ready to head out, whe he heard Major Monogram shouting. He sounded angry.

"Jess. You aren't going anywhere. Did you see the control room? It's a mess! Crumbs on the floor, Papers jammed in the printer. I need that area clear now! I doubt that you meant for this to happen, but I won't make Carl fall for your mistakes. Clean that area immediately!" He heard sneakers squeak toward him. "Oh wait. I need you to carry this box into the control room. It's our new computer." Carl couldn't believe it. He didn't want to get this guy into _this_ much trouble. He saw him coming in his direction. He didn't see his face. All he could see were two legs that were lankier than his. They were slender, and ended in grey Converse sneakers. The legs were trembling. Apparently his legs weren't so strong. The intern looked like he was going to fall backwards. Carl didn't want to help, but had no choice. The intern would wonder why he couldn't help.

He grabbed the other side, and pulled towards himself. The interns legs had gotten stable again. "Oh here let me help you with that, buddy." He walked backwards, and noticed that the hands that were on the intern were covered in countless freckles. He assumed that the interns face must have held so many more. He carefully laid the computer down, and crouched down. He smiled at himself. He felt good knowing he was willing to do something for a new kid. "There you go fella. Glad I could help." He got up from the crowch, to take a look at the new intern's face. What he saw astounded him.

Before him stood a beautiful young girl. She was slightly shorter than he was. Her long hair was a dark brown. It was close to black. Her face was dusted with freckles. Her eyes were very large and as dark as her hair was. They showed kindness, and gratefullness. He couldn't believe that there was a girl as beautiful as she was. "Oh, why thank you very much, my friend." She said lightly. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you. You must be the other more experienced intern." She held out her hand. Carl didn't really react that quickly. He sort of just froze a bit. She didn't rush him. He shakingly held his hand out, and reached for hers. Freckles were so abundant, it seemed like if he shook her hand, they would all spill off her fingers. Regardless Carl shook her hand gently, and smiled. "My name's Jessica. My friends call me Jess." He figured that Jess was a boy's name. He never imagined it was short for Jessica.

"M-My name is C-Carl." He sputtered.

"It was nice meeting you Carl." She turned around, and grabbed her wide broom. She was sweeping up a large pile of the chip crumbs that were scattered by Carl. "I need to get back to my work, so I'll talk to you later." She sighed and tried to work as fast as she could. Carl had left the room. He couldn't stand looking. He felt so awful. Not only had he tried to get rid of this beautiful young lady, but she had no idea that it was his fault. He trudged out of the room he now shared with this girl, and punched out. Major Monogram saw him, and smiled.

"Oh hey, Carl. I heard Jess talking. I take it you met her. So what do you think?"He stared at Monogram, then looked back at the room. When he returned his stare back to Monogram, the Major was smiling knowing what Carl was thinking. "I know what you're thinking. Those _are_ alot of freckles. I think it's cute for a girl her age."

Carl spoke up. "Yeah. You could have brought it up that she was a girl!" He said staring at the ground


End file.
